


So I saw this cute girl at a party

by BrittSama



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Flirting but really just insults, Max is lowkey smooth, Some sorta self pity, Underage Drinking, Victoria gets awkward around pretty girls, heavy makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittSama/pseuds/BrittSama
Summary: “What, is that your super power? The ability to sense dehydration?” You smirk. and the girl just laughs again. “One of them, I mean rachel and chloe don’t call me Super max for nothing.” Fuck she's so dorky it’s embarrassing you really wanna kiss her.





	So I saw this cute girl at a party

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so honestly this has been sitting in my google docs for like almost two years and I've been meaning to make it all one huge one shot but i have hella writers block so i just touched it up a little to upload it, 
> 
> Next chapter soon hopefullyyyyy??

You were so excited for this party, you spent nearly all week planning for tonight and it's not even living up to be half of what you expected .“ Are you ready to party like it’s the end of the world?” Well you sure fucking wish the world was actually ending based on how sucky this party is going, well for you at least. It’s only 10:30 and everyone's already shit faced, and you’re still completely sober, well mostly. You find yourself sitting on one of the couches in the V.I.P section, a half finished drink in your hand that's pretty much just watered down by melted ice at this point, you took another sip anyway, Gross. Boy watered down whiskey sure did taste like ass, not that you’ve tasted ass before or anything, ew. But you decide to down the rest of it just to get it out of your way. You set the empty glass down and pull out your phone after that, 

Ha. look at you sitting by yourself, on your phone, at a party you planed. If you saw someone else in your situation you’re sure you’d laugh. God you must look so pathetic right now. You check your messages, nothing new, of course considering anyone who would possibly message you is here tonight. But you decide to skim through the texts between you and nathan from earlier. 

Nate: Hey vic can't make it 2nite family stuff. - 9:45 pm

Victoria: Is everything alright? do you need anything - 9:47 pm 

Nate: Ya it’s all chill just gotta help my dad with something - 9:53 pm 

Victoria: sad face i was so looking forward to partying w/ u - 10:01 

Then he just replied with some sad picture of a dog, same nate just same. 

Alright, let's check twitter then, you open the app on the screen and scroll through your timeline, nothing really catches your interest, Taylor tweeted a picture a few minutes ago. It’s just a selfie of her and some girls you barely even know, what a bitch, ditching you to hang out with some sluts, It’s not like you cared or anything you’re better than them, and her for that matter.

At least that's what you tell yourself. 

Wow you really are alone tonight, a sad quiet chuckle leaves your throat, Victoria chase, the queen bee of self pity, it’s laughable honestly. and it’s not like you can go make out with zachary and blame it as some drunken mistake tomorrow because him and that slut juliet have been sucking face on the couch at the other end of the v.i.p section for the past 15 minutes, Okay now you need a new drink. But before that you continue scrolling down your timeline, You now regret that thanks to the pit forming in your stomach.

@RachAmbers: Bout to crash this vortex party tonighttt, Take a fucking sip babes 

Great, fucking great. As if this night couldn't get any worst Rachel fucking amber is coming here tonight. Ha your life really is some kind of big cosmic joke. This bitch has the nerve to actually show up here, she's not even apart of the club or anything, but apparently it's just some unwritten rule that she can come and go as she pleases, she's even allowed in the V.I.P section, like seriously? But it’s not like you two are on bad terms with each other, She's actually fun to hang out with and sweet to you when she’s around, How can someone be that popular and likable without even trying? That bitch just radiates it or something, but at the same time something about her leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, and an awkward feeling in your groin, your face feels warm now, you think it’s just the alcohol, but really It’s not.

okay wait now you’re getting just off topic vic, She posted that about 20 minutes ago, so she’s either already here or about to walk in, that’s just lovely. along with the tweet there was a photo, you tap on it and the image expands, a group selfie it seems. It was her, that price chick that followed her around like a love sick puppy, you wanna think her name is chloe? Kelly? or something close to that. She used to go to blackwell before getting expelled a while ago, whatever. and some third girl. Wait, who is she? 

Short chocolate brown hair, eyes so blue they looked like fucking crystals, and cute peachy looking lips that curved into an awkward smile, god you want to feel them against yours now, damn was this girl was attractive, She's seems like she would be your type and everything too.

You zoomed in on the photo without even realizing, wait- wait a hot second hold my actual dick, she has cute freckles dusted all over her cheeks and nose, fuck it made her look like some dumb cute baby deer, You sigh and feel your mouth actually water- Woah you need to calm down vic your gay is showing. The left side of your painted red lips tugged upwards into a slight smirk, okay so maybe tonight wouldn’t be so horrible after all. 

But if you were going to try and talk to this girl you’re gonna need some alcohol right about now, a lot. 

Making your way to the open bar you order 2 shots and down them you try not to gag from the disgusting flavor of straight vodka. You slip past the curtain to exit the lounge just as the whole room practically starts a riot, peaking towards the entrance and main source of the cheering, In walks Rachel amber with that punk, perfect now to find your target. Wait, what are you some kind of james bond villain trying to find their next hit? Whatever just find that girl from the picture. 

Or rather would it be better to wait for a little? let mystery girl settle in first, Yeah perfect this gives you time to gather some info on her first, Like a name for starters,

wow you really are a bond villain vic. 

“Victoria!” You hear someone shout 

Turning your head you see a girl with short black hair waving at you from the other bar, the non-alcoholic bar. Wow party hard much? 

“Courtney.” you say aloud, mostly to yourself. but still you walk over to your friend. 

“Did you see who just walked in?” She gestures over to Rachel who is now doing shots with a few other people and kelly, or chloe? You’ll honestly never figure it out.

You click your tongue. “Yeah yeah whatever i know, Did anyone else walk in with her?” you ask, a mildly bored tone laced your words, you don’t wanna come off as too desperate. Courtney looks at you with mild confusion. “Chloe price did? Why do you wanna know?” 

“Anyone else?” you ask more urgently. It takes the other girl a few seconds to process what you mean but when she does a very noticeable cheshire spreads across her lips. “Maybe, why is someone thirsty? There's an open bar right here vic.”

You sigh and try not to scowl at her. “Just answer the fucking question.” 

She laughs a little but then leans back onto the bar before gesturing to the girl with the cute freckles standing off by the pool, she’s taking small sips out of her drink. She looks kinda out of placed compared to the others, She’s not getting wasted or obnoxiously dancing, she’s just.. Observing? 

“Maxine caulfield, or as she prefers, Max. Childhood best friend of Rachel’s gal pal Chloe, She’s been in town for a few days she flew in from seattle, might be going to blackwell this semester, She’s a photographer. I’d say you go talk to her, seems like your type of girly Vic.” She smiles before sipping her drink. 

You stand there completely flabbergasted, i mean you knew courtney was up with the gossip but how did she possibly know that much? “H-How did you-” 

“Social media, you can find out pretty much everything about everyone by looking at their posts, She's a sweet girl in all honestly.” She shrugs her shoulders.

“Right, thanks court.” You start to walk away, you don’t nearly have enough drunken confidence yet. “No problem vic! Make sure you use protection you crazy kids!” Kill me fucking kill me. 

Yeah you need to be so much more plastered if you’re even gonna try to communicate with this attractive, and apparently sweet stranger who just so happens to also be a photographer. You chance a glance towards her and she's looking at you with that dorky smile. 

You feel your heart in your throat, and despite your unforgivable nerves you wink at her, you really wanna walk over and pin her against that wall in front of everyone right now but that would be coming off too strong, And creepy for that matter. Besides you’re Victoria chase, You don’t go to hot people, hot people go to you. 

The girl- Max laughs, wait, Laughs? She’s laughing? She shouldn’t be laughing she should be all flustered and cute? This isn’t how it goes at all in anime, The shy soft spoken girl would usually be all blushy and awkward when the attractive intimidating heroine would flirt with them. This just goes to show you Vic, don’t stay up until 5 am guilty pleasure watching cheesy slice of life anime from the 90’s right before a big party. 

You feel your face flush, maybe you’re the embarrassed shy one. 

Back at the bar you down another shot, “Jack daniels please give me strength.” 

You sigh and lean against the wall, Looking around there's no sign of her. Disappointed you pull out your phone and scroll through your apps pretending to be doing something, You honestly zone out there for a few minutes, You haven’t really been paying attention to much besides the fact the DJ hasn’t played nothing besides Drake for the past 40 minutes, you think if you hear “One dance” one more time you’re going to push his expensive looking speakers into the pool, Luckily for him he finally changes it. 

“Hey.” The unfamiliar voice startles you slightly but you look up from your phone to see who could possibly be bugging you, “Freckles.” You nearly choke on your own tongue. The girl laughs awkwardly and blushed slightly. “Heh. yeah i guess uh i got a lot of those huh” 

You cough into your hand trying to hide your embarrassment, Freckles? Really Victoria, that just had to be the first thing you say to the cute girl? “What do you want?” False annoyance evident in your tone, Gazing down you notice to full cups in her hands. “Thought you looked kinda thirsty.” You wanted to ask if it was that obvious but you bite your tongue, Smooth caulfield, real smooth.

“What, is that your super power? The ability to sense dehydration?” You smirk. and the girl just laughs again. “One of them, I mean rachel and chloe don’t call me Super max for nothing.” Fuck she's so dorky it’s embarrassing you really wanna kiss her. 

Super max huh? You look her up and down but you realize it now that her taste in clothing is terrible i mean like seriously? Flannel and ripped jeans to a vortex club party? Definitely someone who would hang around Rachel amber, Maybe she’s just one of her groupies like the other one. “Mhm, so i take it you’re hipster trash huh? You’ve got that whole ‘i’m a sensitive alternative photographer and butterflies make me cry’ thing going on, Am i correct?” Best way to a girl's heart is through insults right? You gladly accept the offered drink. The corners of her peachy lips turn upwards. “I mean i don’t mind being reduced to a stereotype, and yea i can agree i’m pretty sensitive, but aren’t you Victoria chase, The ruthless Queen bee of blackwell academy?”

**Author's Note:**

> What me uploading for the first time in almost 2 years? Crazy right !!!


End file.
